


Experience

by whatanauthorsgottado (LvanAm)



Series: Making Memories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LvanAm/pseuds/whatanauthorsgottado
Summary: Loki and Hermione explore their relationship.





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Best enjoyed after or while reading Memory.

Somehow, the pair managed to make it back to Hogwarts and into Hermione’s rooms. They managed to keep their desires tamped down long enough to shut the door behind them, then Loki pounced on Hermione and kissed her hard.

She returned the kiss, fire blooming in her belly. Her hands raced twin trails of fire down Loki's chest, then attacked the buttons of his robes even as he did hers.

They managed to get their robes off, and moved on to the clothes underneath. They had to separate to pull off Loki's shirt, but Hermione’s blouse was easier. She fumbled for his belt.

“Hermione,” he groaned. “I want you. I’ve wanted you since I woke up to find you sleeping on my chest. Please.”

“Yes. Loki – yes, I need you, right now.”

He groaned again, reaching for his belt buckle and removing it. He dropped his pants and shorts in one smooth motion, then went for Hermione's bra.

It opened in the front, so he leaned his head down and opened it with his teeth. Immediately, he pushed it to the side with his nose and pressed his lips to her left nipple.

She let out a gasp as his tongue touched her skin. She pushed her skirt down, and his left hand immediately went to her core as his right massaged her other breast. She let out a moan, her hands pressing his head into her breast.

He sucked her pert nipple into his mouth and began to lave it with his tongue, teasing it with his teeth at the same time. His left hand touched her swollen clit through her panties, and she moaned his name into his ear.

Suddenly, one of her hands moved away from his head. It stroked down his back, then went to his length, blindly touching. She took him in her hand and began to stroke him. He hummed in pleasure, and she gasped as the hum sent vibrations through her nipple that went straight to her core.

“Loki,” she moaned as his finger started to push her panties to the side. “Bed.”

He released her nipple and looked up at her with a look that sent heat ripping through her body. “As you command.”

He lifted her into his arms as a groom carries his bride, and laid her down on the bed. He climbed between her legs and slowly began to pull her panties down her legs.

His fingertips brushed over her skin as he pulled them down, all his attention on the plain white underwear. She moaned in protest; his attention should be on her!

He chuckled lowly. “Patience, love,” he murmured, quickly pulling her panties the rest of the way down her legs. “You’re so eager to get to the end. You should enjoy the ride.”

She glared at him, then dropped her attention to his length, the head of which was glistening with clear liquid. He chuckled again, shaking his head.

Then he bent down and Hermione lost all ability to think coherently. She moaned loudly, and Loki hummed into her clit, eliciting another moan.

He played at her clit with his teeth and tongue, and gently prodded at her entrance with a finger. He sank one finger into her and curled it upwards, pressing against her walls. He explored her core with fingers and teeth and tongue, finding the spots that made her moan loudest and playing at those. He pushed her slowly towards her climax, taking his time until she urged him on, adding another finger to the one thrusting in her, then another, curling them as he pulled back to stimulate her further.

Her moans built to a crescendo as he traced his tongue slowly over her clit, and she flew over the edge with a cry. “Loki!”

He didn’t stop, milking her orgasm for all it was worth, bringing her down slowly from the high. She moaned when he finally sat back, watching the last of her shudders and enjoying the sight of her sweat-slicked body.

She opened her eyes and looked at him blearily. “Loki… that was…”

He moved up to her head, licking his lips as he went. She watched his tongue as it picked up the remnants of her juices, and she unconsciously licked her own lips.

He pressed his lips to hers. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, love.”

She slung her leg over his hips as he lay down beside her. Then she laughed gently. “I’ve never been so… wanton. It was nice to let go.”

Loki grinned wickedly. “So you enjoy the loss of control?”

She raised an eyebrow at him, a smile playing at her own lips. “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing… yet.” He pushed himself over so he lay on top of her, supporting himself on elbows and knees – not that his slim frame was likely to crush her, but he suspected it wouldn’t be comfortable.

She hummed agreeably, wrapping her arms around his chest and pressing up into him. He enjoyed the feeling of her breasts against his skin.

After a moment, she wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing her core into his length. He let out a hiss of surprise at the contact, and she released her legs.

He dropped to bring them back into contact. “You surprised me,” he murmured. “If you want to continue…”

She smiled at him, and her smile was fit to take his breath away. “It’s only fair.”

He moved his hands to cup her bum, and she helped him lift her body. Slowly, he guided himself into her.

She gasped as he hilted himself in her. The feeling of fullness was unlike anything she’d experienced.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Comfortable?”

< “Oh yes,” she said breathlessly.

He chuckled. Slowly, he pulled out, and his head fell back at the feeling of her warmth slipping away. Her body was tight around him.

Needing her, he thrust back in, faster than he’d intended to. He watched Hermione’s face as he began to move in earnest, watched her eyes close and lips open slightly.

He set a slow, gentle rhythm. Hermione moved her hips to match it, pressing forward as he moved back.

She shifted her legs' grip on his hips, pressing him closer, bringing him deeper when he thrust in. He hissed in pleasure, and began to move faster. She gasped as he moved one hand from her hips to press his thumb against her clit.

Loki leaned forward to kiss her and groaned as he pressed deeper. She took his hands, guiding them to her back, and he caught her intention, pulling her upwards so their chests were flush together.

He thrust up into her, and she raised herself up to drop back onto him as he moved. They gasped together as he moved deep in her.

Rhythm was abandoned as they approached their climax. Hermione threw her head back and Loki pressed his face into her neck and he reached down and she pressed her nails into his back as he pressed his thumb down on her clit, and they shuddered together as they came, the other's name falling from their lips like a prayer.

Loki slowly leaned forward, his hands moving to Hermione’s back so she didn’t fall to the bed. He rolled to the side so they were facing each other, and she moved closer, pressing herself into his chest.

She hummed in pleasure as he pulled up the duvet over them. “You’re just the right temperature,” she murmured. “Ron was always too warm.”

He felt a flash of jealousy, but banished it with a roll of his eyes. It was him that she was in bed with, after all. “I suppose there are benefits to being a Frost Giant.”

She nodded happily, wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her face into his chest, just below his neck, and he pulled her close, enjoying her warmth.


End file.
